


[Movie Poster] Widdershins

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Whyborne and Griffin Movie Posters [1]
Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Fan Art, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: Some things should stay buried...(Poster officially recognized by Jordan L. Hawk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a long discussion on Jordan's Facebook group, 'Widdershins Knows Its Own', where we debated and eventually decided on the ideal cast if Widdershins was ever to be made into a movie.
> 
> After we'd more or less settled on a cast that we all liked I could not get the idea of doing a movie poster for it out of my head. From there it all snowballed.
> 
> Obviously none of this would have been possible without the wonderful men and women of the Widdershins Knows Its Own group. Or without Jordan for writing such a wonderful series. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> This poster has been officially recognized by Jordan L. Hawk herself, who says the casting is perfect. So now you know exactly what Jordan thinks her characters look like. YAY!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/123971454@N04/31082736931/in/dateposted-public/)

Cast:

Percival Endicott Whyborne .......................... Grant Gustin  
Griffin Flaherty ............................................. Kyle Schmid  
Christine Putnam .......................................... Eva Green  
Niles Whyborne ........................................... Timothy Dalton  
Heliabel Whyborne ....................................... Lindsay Duncan


End file.
